


The Deathless Love We Swore to Protect

by Dumbledores Army (bloodofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/Dumbledores%20Army
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series, one year before Bellatrix enters Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deathless Love We Swore to Protect

By ten, she was already adept at secrets, could already bend the shadows to her benefit. She had learned how to master silence, how to fade away to the background.

She hated it.

But it had become _her_ thing in the times before Hogwarts, in the times her and her sisters spent trading whispers in the corners of their house. Cissy became the picture-perfect daughter, smiling and speaking softly, eyes turning hard when the doors shut and Andromeda became the wild daughter, the unpredictable daughter. Leaving Bellatrix with the silence, with the dead air, with the murmured secrets.

_One more year one more year one more year._

The words became her personal prayer, shouted in her head before bedtime, ticking off the days until Hogwarts, until she was _free._ Her brush dragged through her heavy dark hair, and she smiled slightly at her reflection, at the fire in her eyes.

Bellatrix had heard her parents, had heard the muttered asides about Mudbloods and a decaying society, about the demotion of magical blood. She hadn’t understood it, not fully, not quite, but something within her coiled through her like a snake at the words.

_One more year one more year one more year._

At Hogwarts, everything would be different. There would be no blending, no shadows. She would learn about stomping, learn about destruction, learn about _power._ She put the brush down slowly, softly, her mind already blossoming with ideas.

_One more year one more year one more year._


End file.
